Martín el seductor
by Nolwen the Time Lady
Summary: Martín va a cantarle una serenata a Manuel. Latin hetalia, ArgChi. Está basado en la canción de Les Luthiers "La hija Escipión".


Un jóven que iba caminando se detuvo frente a la casa más grande y lujosa de la calle. Hizo una seña y otros tres se le acercaron llevando instrumentos. El primero, un rubio alto y de ojos verdes, acomodó a los otros y se aclaró la garganta.

-Gracias por venir conmigo, che.-les sonrió el rubio.

-No pasa nada, Martín, los amigos se ayudan, no?

-Yo no quería venir... es mala idea.

-No va a pasar nada, Sebas, no te preocupes. -El argentino trato de tranquilizar a su primo- Bueno, ¿empezamos?

Todos asintieron y Martín se paró de frente a la casa, donde vivía Manuel Gonzales, hijo del temido Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Empezaron a tocar la música.

- Soy Martín, el seductor, y al muy hermoso Manu, vengo a canterle mi amor al pie de su ventana.-Cantó sonriendo, mirando hacia la ventana del primer piso, que se veía levemente iluminada.

-¡Date prisa señor, pues al alba despierta su padre!-Advirtieron sus compañeros.

- Terminaré antes de que amaneeeeeezca.

-¡Date prisa señor!

- De que ameeeeeeeeee- seguía cantando Martín.

-¡Date prisa señor! - lo interrumpieron

- De que amaneeeeeeeeeeeee- Che, más rápido no puedo!

-Comienza de una vez.- Suspiraron exasperados sus compañeros.

-Bueno che- El argentino les sacó la lengua y se volvió hacia la ventana. - Manu, ya se que es tarde, espero que puedas perdonarme, asomate Manu, asomate a la ventana.

- No te ha escuchado, debes llamar su atención.-Le avisaron los otros. Martín asintió.

- Soy Martín el seductor – Volvió a empezar el rubio, esta vez saltando y agitando las manos – y he venido a cantarte mi amor, y he venido a cantarte mi amooooor. -Al no notar movimiento en la ventana, decidió gritar- ¡MANU!

-¡No! Que puede escucharte su padre – le dijeron alarmados sus amigos.

- No temo la ira de un anciano- les contestó Martin muy confiado.

Sebastián se acercó a él – Es una locura desafiar la prohibición, de cortejar a Manuel Gonzales, el más noble, el más puro, ¡el hijo de Antonio!

- No temo a ese viejo cretino – Le contestó el argentino despectivamente. Los otros lo miraron con terror.

-Antonio ganó su fama luchando contra los infieles, y por eso el pueblo lo llama, Antonio el a-

- No me importa – Lo interrumpió Martnín, empeñado en seguir cantando.

- Antonio el as- volvió a intentarlo, pero lo volieron a interrumpir.

- No me interesa.

Los otros tres empezaron a murmurar, mirando preocupados a Martín.

Esta vez el argentino fue interrumpido por sus compañeros – El Asesino Sanguinario.- Sus amigos miraron su reacción. Martín tragó saliva.

-No me agradaría molestarlo...

-¡Cántale ahora, es tu oportunidad, se ve la sombra de Manuel, con toda claridad en la ventana! - El ojiverde se dispuso a seguir cantando, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente – Antonio asesinó a 42 sujetos, porque él consideró que a su hijo le faltaron el respe-e-to.

- Soy Martín el respetuoso seductor – Continuó nervioso – y he venido a cantarle mi amor. Adoro su mano-no-no-no. Adoro su pelo-lo-lo-lo. Adoro su boca... también.

De repente todos levantaron la cabeza, y sus compañeros le dijeron aterrorizados - ¡Su padre ha despertado! De solo verlo me aterro, finje que eres un perro.

- Guaguaguau guaguaguaguau, guagua guaguaguau guaguaguaguau – El rubio cantaba moviendo una mano como si fuera la cola de un perro, mientras que los otros lo miraban divertidos.

- Ya se fue – Le avisaron.

- Manu, ya se que es tarde, espero que puedas perdonarme...

-¡Antonio algo ha escuchado, alguna sospecha abriga, finje que eres una amiga! - Se alarmaron los músicos.

-Soy tu amiga Alice – Volvió a cantar, esta vez con una voz bastante aguda – y he venido a cantarte mi amor – agregó, esta vez con su voz normal.

-¡No! No lo has engañado, con gesto amenazador su hacha ha levantado. Finje que eres un ave, canta como el cuclillo

-¿El qué? - Preguntó extrañado

-¡El cuclillo!

-Clu clu clu – Comenzó a cantar, no muy convencido. No se, nunca vi un cuclillo...

-La grulla, el estornino – Lo alentaron los otros.

Martin parpadeó confundido – Guau guau guau

-¡No, algún ave!

-¿La gallina es un ave? -Asintieron con la cabeza. - Cócoco cocococo coco – Mientras Martín cantaba así, Antonio llegó con un hacha en la mano, pero el rubio no lo vio. - Cocó, cocó, la gallina canta cocó. Cocococo corococo – Sebastiń le hizo una seña, tratando de advertirle que Antonio estaba parado detrás de él, pero el ojiverde no lo entendió – Ese es el gallo: kirikikikiki, la gallina: corococo coco, y el gallo le dice kirikiki, y la gallina corococo. Y están lo pollitos "piopiopio", el gallo le pregunta "kirikiki" "corococo, no ves que están los pollitos?" piopiopio. Corococo coco co¡cómo le va! - Martín se da vuelta, y ve que Antonio lo ve con mirada asesina y un hacha en la mano. - ¿Cómo le va, don An-Antonio? Que bonito pijama ¿Qué anda haciendo por aquí a estas horas de la noche? - Preguntó nervioso.

-Cazando gallinas – Antonio le responidó, blandiendo su hacha. - Solo un pricipe puede pretender, a Manuel Gonzales, el más noble, el más puro, el hijo de Antonio – añadió con orgullo señalándose a sí mismo.

-Usted no entiende mi situación, tenía un ilusión ingenua y sincera. Ansiaba estar con él un momento aunque solo fuera. Pero ahora veo, que era una quimera. - Martín puso su mejor cara de inocente y lo miro, con angustia falsa, como esperando el golpe del hacha.

- Tu sinceridad me ha conmovido, nunca me engaño con la gente, veo que eres de sangre noble, y además honesto y decente – Le dijo amablemente Antonio, bajando el hacha. Martín trataba de dejar su cara seria y romper a reir por lo que escuchaba, sin creer que el otro hubiera creido lo que dijo. - Por mi fe, tendrás lo que has tenido.

- ¿Y yo qué he pedido? - Preguntó confundido.

- Manu, será tu esposo – Le respondió sonriente. Pero Martín no sonreía, ahora tenía un gesto preocupado.

- Vea, don Antonio... permítame llamarlo "Toño" - Antonio asintió, no muy convencido – Vea, don Toño, yo no soy noble.

- El dinero también da nobleza – Dijo, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Pero yo soy muy pobre, y mi familia también. Son años que arrastramos esta penosa situación económica que nos invade.

- Me gusta tu franqueza. - Martín se desesperaba cada vez más. - Te casarás con Manu, de mi decición me fio. Tendreís una boda cristiana...

- Hay algo más: soy judío. -Antonio amagó a levantar el hacha, pero al parecer cambió de idea, mientras el argentino seguía pensando cómo hacer para que Antonio no lo acepte.

-Quien no escucha ni dialoga, tiene el corazón vacío. Casaos en la Sinagoga, pero que no vaya ni un judío.

-Pero si voy yo...

-Ni peros ni sermones, yo también he sido jóven, y entiendo que cuando se ama, no debe haber, no debe haber, no debe haber, condiciones.

- Entonces, ¿concentís nuestra relación? - Preguntó radiante Martín.

-Si. - Antonio le sonrió amigablemente.

- ¿Sin condiciones?

- Si, si.

- ¿Y puedo terminar mi canción?

- Harás que me emocione. - Le dijo, mirandolo paternalmente.

Martín asintió y volvió a cantar.

-Manu, ya se que es tarde, espero que puedas perdonarme. Cada noche que pasamos en tu lecho, es maravillosa. Pero hoy no podré quedarme, porque me espera mi esposa. - Y habiendo dicho esto, Martín, seguido de sus compañeros, se alejó de la calle lo más rápida y disimuladamente posible, dejando a un Antonio un tanto shockeado en la calle.

El gesto de Antonio pasó a uno de decepción y enojo.

-Hijo, estoy indignado. ¿Es esto lo que has aprendido, de todo lo que te he enseñado? No me importa que sean judíos. No me importa que sean pobres. Lo que me indigna, ¡es que no les cobres!


End file.
